


Emotions

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis, Minor Violence, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Self isolating is hard, especially for Ash. After a walk with her family, Ash breaks down. Ali is there to help her process the emotions.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to be back. Self isolating is hard. Not a whole lot to do; but oh well. I'm watching a lot of Netflix, Hulu and the free stuff on Amazon Prime. Watched a ridiculous movie called Killer Sofa. It's available on Amazon Prime. Totally ridiculous; but worth it...because we're all in quarantine, so why not? Some minor depictions of violence in this one. I tried to tag accordingly. Thanks for reading. You guys are the best. I'll try to include smut in my next one. Thanks.

“What do we have planned for today?” I ask Ali. I take a seat next to her on the couch and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Well, we need to take Storm and Logan on a walk.” Ali says. 

“Okay.” I say. 

“After that, I was thinking we could go to the store and buy some more milk, berries, almond flour, and whatever else we need.” Ali says. 

“Can we add bananas to the list?” I ask Ali.

“Of course. I’ll add them to the list now, before we forget.” Ali says. 

“Thanks.” I say. After Ali adds bananas to the list, we grab the leashes for Storm and Logan and attach them to their collars. 

Logan and Storm start barking and spinning in circles. Storm plops down on her side, causing Ali and I to start laughing. 

“Am I going to have to carry you again sweetie?” Ali asks Storm. Storm barks and gets to her feet. Logan bites down on Storm’s leash and drags her towards the door. I take my phone out and record a quick video for Instagram. 

“Are you taking your sister for a walk Logan?” I ask Logan. Logan releases Storm’s leash and lets out another bark. Ali and I chuckle. After putting our shoes on, we grab our masks, put them on, and exit the house. Using an app on my phone, I lock the front door, and put my phone into my pocket. Logan grabs Storm’s leash again and takes off running. Storm trips over her own feet and takes a tumble. 

“Oh god...Logan sweetie, you have to be more careful.” Ali says. Logan releases Storm’s leash and lays down. 

“It’s okay honey. You’re not in any trouble.” I say to Logan. I rub her belly and give her a quick scratch behind the ears. 

“Sorry Logan...mommy didn’t mean to yell at you. You have to be more careful though. Storm has tiny legs. She can’t run as fast as you.” Ali says to Logan. Logan gets to her feet and starts licking Storm’s face. Storm growls playfully and swats at Logan. 

Logan grabs Storm’s leash again and walks a few steps. 

“That’s a good girl Logan. Nice and gentle. Good girl.” Ali says. She pats Logan on the butt. 

Roughly 15 minutes into our walk, Storm lays on the ground, panting heavily. I shake my head. 

“Walks aren’t your thing, are they?” I ask Storm. I rub her belly. She licks my cast and lays her head back down on the ground. 

“Alright, come on girl. Let’s get you home.” Ali says. She picks Storm up and cradles her in her arms. 

“You’re getting heavy. Is mommy feeding you pieces of her waffle when I’m not looking?” Ali asks Storm. Storm licks Ali’s face and lets out a bark. 

“I may have given her a bite or two.” I mumble. Ali chuckles and shakes her head. 

Logan spins in a circle a couple of times and picks up her leash. She nudges me, before circling my legs a couple of times and depositing the leash at my feet. 

“You’re such a dork Logan.” I say. I pick the leash up. Ali and I spend the next few minutes talking about what we need at the store, as we head back home. 

Once home, we put the dogs outside for a few minutes, as we prepare to go to the store. 

“Oh, remind me to call our doctor when we get home from the store.” I say to Ali. 

“Okay, I can do that. Is everything alright?” Ali asks me. 

“Yeah, I just need to schedule a follow up appointment with Dr. Daniels.” I say. 

“Oh, right. Yes, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me.” Ali says. 

“I think she wants to do another X-Ray in the next week or so, to make sure my hand is healing okay.” I say. 

Ali gently takes my hand and runs her thumb over the cast. 

“Does it still hurt?” Ali asks me. 

“Not really. I mean, sometimes, when we’re making love, and I prop myself up on my left arm, my wrist and hand become numb.” I say. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Ash?” Ali asks me. 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” I mumble. 

“I’m your mate, it’s my job to worry.” Ali says. 

“Sorry.” I mumble. Ali gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“‘We can switch it up honey. I don’t want you to be in pain when we make love, so let’s try something different. The cowgirl position is a great position, because it allows me to maintain eye contact while we make love, and it’s easier for you to knot me, don’t you think?” Ali asks me.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a problem knotting you honey.” I say. Ali rolls her eyes and swats me on the arm.

“I’m serious Ash.” Ali says. 

“So am I.” I say. 

“I know that you’ve never had a problem knotting me Ash. I’m just saying, it might be easier for you, if we tried the cowgirl position...just until you get your cast off, then we can go back to missionary.” Ali says. 

“Are you mad at me?” I ask Ali. 

“No Ash, I’m not mad at you. I’m kind of annoyed; but I’m not mad.” Ali says. 

“Why are you annoyed with me? What did I do?” I ask Ali. 

“I’m your mate Ash. It’s my job to worry about you, and I hate it when you try to hide minor injuries from me. You need to tell me when your hand is bothering you.” Ali says. 

“I’m sorry. I just...my parents instilled in me, that an alpha never shows weakness. I mean, how many times have I tried to play through an injury Ali? Ten, eleven, twelve times. My parents told me that an alpha is considered weak, when they show any kind of emotion. I broke my arm, playing soccer when I was nine, and my Dad made me stay in the game, until the referee told him that I had to go to the hospital. When I got home from the hospital that night, my father beat my ass with a leather belt. I couldn’t walk for a week.” I say. 

“Oh Ash, everything makes sense now. Now, I can understand why you don’t want to have pups; but Ash...just because your parents were abusive, doesn’t mean you’re going to be abusive. You’re the kindest, sweetest, most gentle human I know. You’re so gentle with Cassius and Roux. You’ve been an amazing godparent to Cassius and an amazing aunt to Roux. You take such good care of them. You play with them, you feed them, change their diapers, go on walks with them, buy them ice cream and toys. You’re everything to them. Your life revolves around those tiny little humans, and I know for a fact that you’d rather die, than lay a finger on those pups. So, please tell me again why you don’t want pups.” Ali says as she envelopes me in a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” I choke out. Ali shushes me. We stand in the entryway of our house for a good ten minutes, as Ali rubs my back and whispers into my ear, until I calm down. 

“I love you Ash. So many things make sense now, and I am incredibly sorry you endured what you did; but you are not your parents. You understand me? You’re so much better! You’re kinder, sweeter, funnier...way better looking…” Ali says. I snort and shake my head. 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay for an alpha to show weakness. It’s okay for an alpha to cry, show pain, laugh, get angry, become sad...it’s okay to feel emotions Ash.” Ali says. I just nod and give her a kiss on the neck. 

“I love you Ali. I love you so goddamn much. Thank you for sticking by me for the last 10 years.” I say. 

“I’m not going anywhere Ash. I love you.” Ali says. 

“I love you too.” I mumble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment. Thanks!


End file.
